Dance in the Rain
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Rain. Sometimes there is nothing joyful about it, but for Samus Aran things might change. One-shot. Marth/Samus.


It took me a week to write this surprise one-shot, and I'm still a little unsure about it. I wanted to get something up because it has been a while, and the thought suddenly hit me. I decided to get this up around this time for a few reasons that will be named at the end.

**Inspiration: **Two songs helped me throughout this one-shot. One is "Let Love Lead The Way," by the Spice Girls. I truly love their music still, and I think the song is beautiful. The other song is "I Turn To You," by Christina Aguilera . It's another old song, but it is again beautiful. When I was writing this I thought of this song.

Enjoy!

**Dance In the Rain  
**By BabyGurl278

--

Rain. There is not much enjoyment in such kind of weather. Even the slightest shower can affect the body, and in _her_ case the mind. The rain had a tendency to arrive ever so unexpectedly unleashing its heavenly rainfall onto the earth. In the matter of seconds the sky darkened, the grass was soaked with puddles, and the roads became slick. It was strange how such a lovely day turned into an endless rain storm. It cast doubt on her. Perhaps the sudden rain was some sort of _warning._

She wished it would end just as swiftly as it arrived. The beating rain greeting the roof above caused a loud continuous clatter. With the silence in the library it echoed throughout the giant room breaking concentration of those who unfortunately heard it. College freshmen Samus Aran was one of those students as she resentfully sighed letting the pen slip from her fingertips gently greeting the cool metal table. She lifted her head from the large textbook to briefly watch the rain fall from the nearest window. The rain created numerous ripples on the sidewalk while droplets were seen gliding down the window steadily, and gracefully. She took the time to listen to the faint thunder roll across the sky before pulling her full attention back to her books.

College life was surely a new obstacle for her. It seemed like yesterday she just entered the new step into adulthood. Now, she faced the utter evils of finals. The first two semesters had flown by with great speed leaving improving grades, stress, new friends and _love_ behind in locked away memories. College is certainly a different life than high school, and Samus is content to finally reach this point in life

Samus found it difficult to study for the intense final of psychology. Despite the silent ambiance, she couldn't keep her mind focused in her text. Perhaps it was the unpleasant changing weather outside, or the annoyance of fellow students constantly moving in their seats creating a distraction. It could also be that the Samus has only ten minutes until her next class, and continuously looks at the time. Whatever the problem was Samus despised it. Even after countless hours of studying, Samus felt that it wasn't _enough_. She didn't feel ready to take on the final scheduled for tomorrow.

A crowd of students nosily made their way into the library causing Samus to lift her head. It was a punishment for picking a table closest to the entrance. Most of the time Samus was able to ignore students leaving and entering, but believed there was a purpose for her to look. She lowered her head, but abruptly performed a double take spotting two people within the crowd. At first she was skeptical, but after getting a good glimpse of perfectly original blue hair Samus knew she was right.

Marth Lowell was seen walking within the crowd before dispatching away to one of the tables. Samus lowered her head underneath the overhead light connected to her table only to see that he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a short and slender woman with layered brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She recognized the woman as Shannon Lockhart, a young eighteen year old in her psychology class. Shannon sat facing in Samus's direction while Marth was across from her. The two exchanged a briefly laugh before opening some books, and engaging in quiet conversation not to disturb studying neighbors.

It wasn't typical for Samus to question things, but in this case she was curious. Why was it that Marth was with Shannon again? She had seen the two together yesterday as well. Then Samus didn't think much of it, but now she was anxious. An unsettling pain developed throughout her as her body tingled. It was a bit of jealously that rested within her. Ever since she officially met Marth she had developed some sort of liking for him. Over the course of the year the liking evolved into a crush, and maybe more. Last week at the frat party she had shared a brief kiss with him. It sparked her hopes that maybe a relationship was forming, but now could it be nothing more than a _one night stand? _

It was the second set of giggles from Shannon that caused Samus to want to investigate. She watched painstakingly as Shannon gently touched Marth's hand, causing the blue haired teen to lower his head intuitively smiling in response. Samus's book closed with loud thud as she opened her backpack in the chair next to her. She stuffed her books inside shifting her glance back and fourth from their table to her belongings. During the time she thought of a plan on how to confront them without seeming suspicious, but her thoughts were completely interrupted when her eyes fell to the clock.

12:25. Samus frowned. Her class was going to start in five minutes. There wouldn't even be enough time for her to briefly say "hi" without having to worry about her small quiz at the beginning of class. Her plan died as she tossed her backpack around her shoulder in defeat. With a final glimpse at Marth and Shannon, Samus departed from the library with an appalling thought stuck in her mind.

--

She felt a giant up lifting relief the moment her backpack fell to the bed. The weight of classes and everything else was lifted from her shoulders as she savored the moment to breath and relax. She pushed her bag aside and rested on her back looking up at the semi-cracked white ceiling. The silence helped her think about the events of the day so far, causing her mind to drift back to Marth and Shannon. Despite the negative thoughts that filled her mind, she was able to take her short quiz peacefully with high hopes of at least passing. Though during the rest of the class of note taking, Samus couldn't help but continue to think of what was occurring between them.

Jealously was becoming her enemy. She despised the feeling, though it was understandable. She felt something more for Marth and it seems Shannon did as well. It was clear chemistry stirring up between them, at least Shannon was trying to make it so. Although, Samus wasn't sure if Marth was even returning the same feeling. She could be wrong about the entire situation. Marth and Shannon could be nothing but good friends, but Samus had a strong gut feeling that wasn't the case.

Samus sat upright as the door swing fully open. Her elated roommate Peach Toadstool walked in promptly closing the door behind her. The two had shared a dorm since the beginning of the first semester becoming close friends. Another student, Zelda Hyrule had shared a dorm with them, but departed at the beginning of the second semester getting an apartment near the campus with her boyfriend.

Peach was dressed comfortably probably aware of the wet and gloomy day they were experiencing. She wore a dark pink sweat suit with two black strips down the sides. The pants fitted perfectly around the waist, but were long and baggy at the legs partially covering her black sneakers. She wore a black tank underneath the top, and two large black and white bracelets on her left arm. Due to almost being late, this morning, for her first class Peach had pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun with scattered strands of baby hair loosely sticking out the sides.

"How was class?" Peach was always the first to start off a conversation. She paced herself by Samus over toward her bed on the other side of the room.

The room they shared was small, but they found a way to manage. Living conditions had gotten better now that they didn't have to share with another student, though they both miss Zelda's company. It won't be long until another girl comes and fills in the empty spot, but until then the two enjoy the little bit of extra space while they can.

"Good," Samus replied abruptly. "Have you noticed Marth and Shannon have been together often?"

Peach began rummaging through her black large bag that was responsible for carrying her books. "Shannon…Lockhart?" Samus nodded even though Peach was unaware of the action. Luckily Peach just continued. "Yes, I did see them together twice."

"Any ideas?"

"Maybe they're together," Peach shrugged.

"Is that true?" Samus's eyes widened as she felt her heart suddenly drop. Peach knew of the secret crush Samus had for the blue haired student, and was responsible for getting them together briefly at the party. "Have you heard anything about it?"

Peach turned back to Samus with uncertainty. "Not really. It's just an assumption. I can't see Marth being with someone like her. She's too snobbish sometimes. She can be really stuck-up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Shannon didn't appear to that type in class, but Samus doesn't know her that well. She has heard similar statements like Peach had explained, but wasn't certain to believe them to be true.

"I thought you both were together."

"Why did you think that?"

Peach smirked, "I saw you two kiss at the party the other day." Just bringing up the event caused Samus to blush. "Did it not work out?"

"I don't know. I guess we really didn't talk about it. I still think it's just a friendship between us," Samus took the time to explain.

"Why not go talk to him?"

"I was going to but I had class."

"Now's your chance," Peach explained. "You both don't have class again until later, so why not find him and uncover some answers?" The perky upbeat twenty-year-old smiled.

"You're right," Samus agreed rising to her feet. "I should find him."

Samus knew Peach would be able to find someway to convince her to get motivated. It was a special gift Peach seemed to hold. Samus knew she needed to hurry back to the library to find Marth and Shannon. Hopefully the two are still there.

It didn't take long for Samus to return to the campus despite the weather. She traveled through the hallways with a thought on mind on how she was going to confront Marth. The closer she came to the library the more determined and anxious she was. She was curious if rumors and beliefs were true or not, but didn't know how she was going to approach him if Shannon was still there. Love was such a complicated matter sometimes.

The library doors opened, and Samus re-entered for the third time today. She steadied her walking not wanting to expose herself. Her eyes turned to the table they were present at before. Surprisingly they were still there, but were ready to depart. Samus stopped. She watched as Shannon stood from her seat tugging her purse around her shoulder. The brunette smiled, and stopped next to Marth leaning forward to gently kiss him on the cheek. Samus's heart dropped at the sight as Shannon expressed a loving smile before walking away. So many emotions erupted inside of her that moment, she felt herself losing control.

Shannon brushed by her without consideration leaving the library. Samus took the time to turn back to Marth who was busy gathering his belongings. She watched him carefully as others trailed by her not noticing her vexation. Where the beliefs true? Did Shannon and Marth start a _relationship_? Samus felt her stomach cringe. She wanted to go to the source and figured out the answers, but once Marth stood to leave Samus departed as well. She abruptly turned and hurried out of the library so Marth didn't notice her there.

She didn't quite understand why she was running, but followed her feet's orders. She headed back to her dorm, with a new dispute developing in her.

Not once did she look back.

--

Back in her dorm Samus sat alone on the computer chair. She listened quietly to the rain pounding on the roof trying to push the annoying depression behind her. She was filled with anger, mainly toward Shannon Lockhart. The Barbie always found ways to get what she wanted, and had certain type of attraction toward guys. Samus was also filled with grief hating the feeling betrayal. She felt something special with Marth, but maybe the incident at the party was nothing more than a mistake.

Thunder. Thunder rumbled once more across the sky, causing Samus to lift her head. The sign of warning. Maybe the rain was warning her of discovery. Rain led to nothing but misery.

A knock came to the door snapping Samus out of the trance she was in. She stood, and answered astonished to see Marth on the other side. He appeared calm and content as he smiled in a friendly gesture. Samus found no strength to smile as she continued to stare at him wondering why he would show after event in the library. He was still clueless to the fact she had witnessed it.

"Hi," he was the first to break the ice. "I want to see how you were doing. I encountered Peach in the hallways and she told me you seem a bit upset."

Samus frowned stepping away from the door silently inviting him in. She took a seat on her bed while Marth closed the door stepping inside. He remained standing waiting for her to reply to his greeting. She took the time to glance at him actually seeing him for the first time today. He was dressed in a white buttoned up shirt tucked into his slightly baggy jeans. His keys were seen stuffed into his pockets.

"That's nice of you Marth, but I'm fine," Samus replied.

"Really?" Marth arched an eyebrow questioning. It was obvious he didn't believer her.

Samus looked away from him nodding. "Really," she repeated.

"So I guess what Peach told me was…"

Samus's shot her head in his direction interrupting his sentence. "What did Peach tell you?"

Marth lifted a finger with a smile of success. "Oh? So then there must be something going on."

Samus remained silent understanding that she had somewhat exposed the truth. She sighed deeply in defeat knowing that Marth had his ways of making people confess. It was best if she explained the situation for maybe he could clear things up.

"I saw you and Shannon today," she explained.

"And?"

"You both seemed really close," Samus muttered. "Today wasn't the only day I saw you guys either. She appeared in her flirtatious mood…" Marth gave off a short chuckle. "…and then she kissed you."

"You're upset about that?" Marth began to realize the truth for he suddenly frowned feeling a bit disconcert.

"Well, yeah. What happened to us? What about the party?" Samus soon felt her voice rising. "You know, the event that occurred and the _promise_?"

"You remember?" Marth questioned. Samus nodded.

"And that has no effect on you?" Samus questioned, looking up at him. "Now you decide to go out with Shannon?"

Marth shifted his position flabbergasted by her remark. "Who said anything about that?"

"I was told…" She suddenly stopped, rethinking over what she originally planned to say. "I thought I could trust you," her voice was solemn. She revealed a different side, even Marth never thought to believe. "I thought you…" She paused forcing herself to look away. She folded her arms comforting herself. "Loved me…" It had to be the most painful words she had ever said.

There was no sudden silence that developed in the room. Marth was quick to answer, as if the thought was already in mind. "Well," he stated. "I did."

It wasn't quite the response she thought to hear. It lifted her spirits somewhat, before the true mistake finally collapsed against her. She realized she was at fault jumping to conclusions before taking the time to sort the truth out. She had hurt him, and that's what made it worse.

She rose to a quick apology, but Marth had already slipped out the door ever so swiftly as he arrived. She was left staring at the closed white door as his name escaped her lips wistfully.

"…Marth."

--

"_Promise me…something," she suddenly giggled as he contently smiled at her. "Promise me that you'll stay with me," she whispered. "Because I love you and I don't want you to leave."_

"_I promise, Sam," Marth replied, before she suddenly leaned forward pressing her lips against his. _

Samus trailed the campus alone with the party lingering in her mind. One drink lead her to become tipsy unwillingly expressing her feelings to Marth, who was completely sober. How she remembered what occurred and what she said still remained a mystery.

She searched all over for Marth, but had no luck finding him. His best friend Roy hasn't seen him the entire day, and even Shannon was clueless to his possible whereabouts. She wanted to apologize for being ignorant jumping to conclusions. Now Samus feared their friendship was ruined.

The rain let up somewhat from earlier today, but continued to endlessly fall. Samus held her umbrella above her head keeping her upper body dry while the bottom of her jeans were soaked from the puddles and rain greeting the earth. She was alone outside, with the exception students who had their classes in the pavilions. She gave up searching for Marth, and leaned against one of the buildings lowering her umbrella. She closed her eyes lifting her face to the darkened sky actually enjoying the feeling of the rain wash away her troubles. Though, she still felt the stressful day continue to rest on her shoulders.

She bent down setting the umbrella next to her finding it useless now. Her long blonde hair began to stick to her face like glue while her clothes became uncomfortable to wear. Samus kept on thinking about how she had messed up. The more mistakes came to mind the more horrible she felt. It was all thanks to her heart. She let love get in the way.

Footsteps were heard approaching her. She briefly turned in the direction of the noise, but suddenly look away realizing who was confronting her. She knew she should be grateful, but felt the urge to suddenly push him away. She wanted to be alone, but knew Marth wasn't going to leave so easily.

"Why are you here?" She couldn't dare face him, but was able to feel his presence and, his hypnotic cerulean eyes watching.

"I feel like one of us should make the attempt to talk," Marth explained as he continued to hold the umbrella

"I'm sorry," she whispered making the effort to stand back to her feet. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"I'm sorry as well," Marth apologized.

This had caught Samus's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I guess I didn't make myself clear. Shannon and I aren't dating. The reason why we both are together is because we are working on a final project."

Samus felt her nerves relax somewhat, but there were still a few questions left unanswered. "What about the kiss?"

Marth shrugged. "It was nothing meaningful. You know how Shannon can be." She did know. It was her fault not to remember. "Besides, I didn't forget," he smiled.

"Forget?"

"The promise you wanted me to make," Marth explained. He slightly lifted the umbrella stepping closer to Samus so they were both staying dry from the rain. Samus felt the warmth return as Marth wrapped his free arm around her pulling her close to him. She rested her head against his chest, despite being completely soaked. It didn't bother either of them at that moment. "Because I love you too," he whispered.

Samus lifted her head smiling. He returned the loving gesture lowering his head until their lips met. Samus felt her heart skip a beat as she wrapped her arms around his waist enjoying the sensation of her lips brushing against his. It was short and sweet as they expressed their feelings for each other. The best part about it--they were both _sober. _

She pulled away from him, but the two remained close. She closed her eyes resting her head once more against him listening to his heartbeat, and the rain fall around them.

Rain. No matter the occasion, it was still _unpleasant. _But nevertheless her heart still _danced _within it.

--

**Fin. **

This one-shot was pretty long to write, and I think get's the award for the longest one I have written. Again, it took me a week to write just because of juggling school and work, but I'm glad to have gotten this finished.

Now, first off I don't want people to say that Samus would never act like that because she is tough and everything. Well, I think everyone has a soft spot and why not have hers be love? Sure, she can be tough, but loving someone can cause her to act differently.

If anyone sees any mistakes, just point them out for me. I tend to make a few cause they have a knack at slipping by my eye.

April 8th is my 3rd year anniversary on this site so I thought it would be nice to submit a one-shot just to fill in for my absence. I am also out of school so I will be able to start my trilogy also for more information on that check my profile.

And I believe the 7th is **Royal Kenya's** birthday, and she is a big fan of the Samus and Marth pairing. So this is an early gift for her as well.

I hope you all enjoyed. Now I'm ready to head to Florida for vacation this Friday!!

Until Next Time!!


End file.
